09 March 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-03-09 ; Comments File a *From one of a small but select series of Peel compilations from Mark - John Peel - Fire Engines. Tracks marked §. *Mark: "Lenny Henry in his Tiswas phase opens the show with a bizarre offering. Was this the start of a period when Peel asked a series of bands to record the Heaven 17 anti-fascist anthem … or is that an urban myth?" File b *Pause button edit of the show from BH007 of the Hinton Box. This has a few tracks in common with Mark's compilation (in similar quality). Tracks marked ¶. File c *First 95 minutes of show File d edited tracks from a file previously thought to belong to an earlier show. Tracks marked @'. Sessions *Fire Engines, #1. Recorded 1981-02-23. Repeated 28 May 1981, 30 December 1981. 'Discord' and 'Candy Skin' available on US release of Codex Teenage Premonition (Domino USA). *Siouxsie And The Banshees, #4. Recorded 10th February 1981, repeat, first broadcast 18 February 1981. Available on Voices On The Air - The Peel Sessions (Polydor). Tracklisting *'File c 'begins at start of show *Lenny Henry: 'The (Algernon Wants You to Say) OK Song (7" - Mole In The Hole)' (Jet) § :(JP: 'A thing of rare beauty … someone told me it was the Beat providing the backing music.')'' § *Girls At Our Best: 'Getting Nowhere Fast (7")' (Record Records) § *Fire Engines: 'Candy Skin' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'I had to leave home earlier this evening drive away from the mountain fastness of Peel Acres with the flood waters lapping at the door but this is the price you have to pay if you are in show business… so this is for the pig who is stuck there probably by now the flood waters are up to the second storey.') § *7th Extension Band: Hard Times (7") Zodiac § *Altered Images: Dead Pop Stars (7") Epic EPC A1023 *Babies On Razorblades: The Times They Are A Changing *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Into The Light (session) '''@ e''' *Steve Diggle: Shut Out The Light (Rothko) (7" - 50 Years Of Comparative Wealth E.P.) Liberty BP 389 '''@ *Comsat Angels: 'Eye Of The Lens (7")' (Polydor) § ¶ *Mike Spenser And Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (7") Big Cock F-UK 1 *Heaven 17: (We Don’t Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (single) Virgin VS 400 @''' *Fire Engines: '(We Don’t Need This) Fascist Groove Thang' (Peel Session) § ¶ *Vicky Anderson: Super Good Part 1 (Answer To Super Bad) (7" - Super Good (Answer To Super Bad)) Mojo 2001-150 *B-Movie: 'Remembrance Day (7")' (Deram) ¶ '''@ *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'But Not Them' (Peel Session) ¶ @ e *101ers: Junco Partner (album - The Elgin Avenue Breakdown) Andalucia AND 101 *101ers: Don't Let Go (album - The Elgin Avenue Breakdown) Andalucia AND 101 *Fall: Totally Wired (7") Rough Trade RT 056 *Congos: Fisherman (7" - Fisherman / Can’t Come In) Go-Feet FEET 5 *Fire Engines: 'Untitled' (Peel Session) ¶ :(JP: 'The new single from the Cure has a title, though, and according to our Brian it's Privacy, but according to the label it's Primary, so let's settle for Primary.') ¶ *Cure: 'Primary (7")' (Fiction) ¶ *Blue Orchids: 'Work (7")' (Rough Trade) ¶ *Ivor Cutler: Bicarbonate Of Chicken (album - Jammy Smears) Virgin V 2065 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Voodoo Dolly' (Peel Session) ¶ @ e *Wah! Heat: '7,000 Names Of Wah (Compilation cassette-NME / Rough Trade C81)' (New Musical Express) ¶ *New Order: Ceremony (single) Factory FAC 33 ¶ *'File c' cuts out at start of above track *''edit on File b'' *Fire Engines: 'Discord' (Peel Session) ¶ :(JP: 'Number one in our hearts. That's the Fire Engines, the last from them.') ¶ *Associates: 'Tell Me Easter's On Friday (12")' (Situation Two) ¶ *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Halloween (session) e File ;Name *a) John Peel - Fire Engines *b) BH007 JP 1981-03-09 Side A *c) 1981-03-09 Peel Show DB229.mp3 *d) 1. John Peel Show 18-02-81 .mp3 (misdated) *e) KevH Tape 6.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:31:15 (to 00:20:38) *b) 00:46:01 (from 35:23 unique) *c) 1:34:41 *d) 24.04 *e) 01:31:07 (45:45-1:04:10) (1:00:25-1:04:10 unique) ;Other *a) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mark. *b) File created from BH007 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *c) created from DB229 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *e) Thanks to KevH ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?wzjzwfl020c *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *e) KevH Tape 6 Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Hinton Box Category:Derby Box